Transceivers comprise both a transmitter and a receiver, and are commonly used in a variety of communication apparatuses. Transceivers can be arranged to be operated in semi-duplex, i.e. the receiver and transmitter operates on same frequency but separated in time to prevent the transmitter signal from concealing the received signal. This approach is therefore commonly referred to as time division duplex (TDD). Transceivers can also be operated in full duplex, i.e. the receiver and transmitter operates simultaneously wherein some special arrangements are provided to prevent the transmitter from concealing the received signal. One approach to achieve this is to assign different frequencies for transmission and reception. This approach is therefore commonly referred to as frequency division duplex (FDD).
Often the receiver and the transmitter use the same antenna, or antenna system which may comprise several antennas, which implies that some kind of circuitry may be desired to enable proper interaction with the antenna. This circuitry should be made with certain care when operating the transceiver in full duplex since the transmitter signal, although using FDD may interfere with the received signal. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a communication apparatus 100 comprising a transceiver 102, an antenna 104 connected to the transceiver 102, and further circuitry 106 such as processing means, input and output circuitry, and memory means. The transceiver 102 comprises a transmitter 108, a receiver 110, and a duplexer 112 which is connected to the transmitter 102, the receiver 110 and the antenna 104. The duplexer 112 is arranged to direct radio frequency (RF) energy from the transmitter to the antenna, as indicated by arrow 114, and from the antenna to the receiver, as indicated by arrow 116, and can for example comprise a circulator. Duplexers are known in the art and for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,140. However, duplexers are not ideal and a leakage of transmitter signals from the transmitter to the receiver, as indicated by arrow 118, is at least to some degree present. Further, duplexers are commonly costly, space consuming and unable to be implemented on-chip. Therefore, efforts have been made in the art to achieve the similar effects with on-chip solutions. These are based on electrical balance by using a dummy load which is arranged to be equal to the antenna impedance. Thus, a first portion of energy is directed towards the antenna for transmission, and a second portion of the energy is directed towards the dummy load where it is dissipated as heat. If the dummy load is configured to have an impedance equal to that of the antenna, the first and second portions are equal, and, when using a differential input to the receiver, the contribution at receiver input from the transmitted signal can be suppressed. An example of such approach is disclosed in US 2011/0064004 A1. However, here it can be seen that half of the transmission energy is lost in heat dissipation in the dummy load.
It is therefore a desire to provide an approach for transceivers where the above discussed drawbacks are reduced.